


Don't Make Deals with Demons

by AileenRoseven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Demons, Fantasy, Other, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AileenRoseven/pseuds/AileenRoseven
Summary: In the world of Lumen Solum, there is something lurking under the surface. Watching, waiting to seek out its targets. A danger that promises anything you could imagine, in exchange for one little thing… But how high a price are you willing to pay when you're making a deal with a demon?





	1. One More Month

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview for my upcoming novel that will be published in October of this year. Only the first three chapters will be published for all to read for free. After that, it will be up to you if you wish to buy the novel. I hope you enjoy what I have to share with you here.

The loud shrill of a whistle pierced through the air, sighs of relief following right after.

It was break time for the employees of Cogs and Whirs Manufactory.

"Finally."

Edmond smiled to himself as he set down a gearbox on his worktable. It was the twentieth one he had put together today if he remembered right but that didn't matter at the moment. He slipped his goggles onto the top of his head and quickly grabbed his lunch box along with a book and bolted to the nearest bench.

His legs went limp as he sat down, completely exhausted from standing for hours on end at his station.

And another five hours to go before I'm off the hook.

"Hanging in there, Ed?"

Edmond looked to the side, seeing one of his fellow employees walking up, a gentle smile on their face.

"As always, Emmett." Edmond smiled back. "You?

Emmett shrugged.

"The same. May I join you?"

Edmond gestured to the spot next to him.

"By all means."

Emmett plopped down next to him, digging into his lunch

"How's the family?" Edmond asked.

"Good." Emmett said between bites of a sandwich. "I keep my sister on her toes along with her husband and I spoil their sons like crazy with candy." Emmett chuckled. "Just living the dream of being the fun uncle."

"Sounds like it." Edmond grinned, biting into an apple. "Nothing illegal I presume?"

"It's only illegal if you get caught." Emmett smirked. "What about you? How's the lady friend?"

Edmond blushed a little, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Still out touring with her dance troupe. They won't be back for another month. I'm expecting a letter today or at least some time this week."

"Well, least you're keeping contact."

"Yes… but nothing is better than her presence." Edmond sighed wistfully, opening his book, looking at a photograph he was using as a bookmark. Emmett looked over his shoulder, a big grin crossing his features.

The photo showed a young woman with dark skin and long dark hair that hung around her shoulders. She smiled warmly in the photo, a gentle look in her eyes.

"So, there a ring on that finger of hers along with a necklace around her neck yet?"

Edmond went completely red.

"E-Emmett!"

Emmett threw his head back laughing.

"It was an honest question, Edmond. I mean, for heaven's sake how long have you two been courting?"

Edmond stayed quiet.

"Ed?" Emmett gave a gentle knock on the man's forehead. "You still functioning in there?"

"Six months!" Edmond blurted.

"Okay, so not that long but she's practically got you wrapped around her finger. Why not take the next step? I mean, you do love her, right?"

"More than anything." Edmond looked back to the photo. "Bridget's my world along with my love of building I just… want to be able to provide for her and be the husband she would want. Some… broke manufactory lackey is not something a woman of her class would want."

Emmett frowned at this.

"Ah come on, you're not broke." Emmett rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, we aren't the best paid job but come on. You're good at the whole… managing your money thing."

"Budgeting."

"Yeah, that. You're good at that and yeah, we're the working class but that's nothing, Ed. She loves you for you I would hope."

"She does I just… want to be better. She deserves better."

Emmett put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ed, what she deserves is the best you can give and where you are right now is the best you can do right now."

"Won't be for long." Edmond looked out to the area of manufactory. "Just another month then I'm out of this manufactory. I'll finally have enough money to open my own shop and buy a ring and necklace for Bridget. I just need a few more dollars and then it's on to a better life."

Emmett gave a gentle smile.

"Sounds like you got a plan my friend but just don't forget the things that matter. You know what I mean?"

Edmond nodded.

"Of course."

"Good."

The whistle sounded off again, causing both men to jump.

"Shoot. Break's over already?" Emmett quickly got to his feet, inhaling the rest of his sandwich. "I swear they get shorter every time. See ya around, Ed!" Emmett ran off, leaving Edmond alone.

Edmond sighed, taking one more bite of his apple before heading back to his station, donning his goggles over his eyes once more.

_One more month. Then I'm never doing this again._

oooooo

The work day finally came to a close. Edmond was practically skipping as he left the complex, putting on his bowler hat before strapping his goggles onto it.

_Just a quick trip to the post office then I can go home, make a nice dinner and call it a day._

He smiled to himself as he hummed in thought, making his way out into the streets.

_And maybe a little bit of tinkering._

Edmond shook his head, looking at his surroundings. He always found the streets of his home town to be beautiful during the night. The gas lamps gave off a nice gentle glow along with the lights coming from various houses. There weren't as many steam automobiles driving around and it had a calmer feel to it than it did during the day. Only real noises that could be heard would be the occasional steam automobile rolling by, the hum of a generator or the conversations of people passing by.

Edmond took everything in for a moment before continuing down the street till he reached the humbly sized building that was the post office.

Inside, employees were busy at work, ready for their shifts to be over. The final hours of the post office were usually the most hectic. Employees would be running back and forth between messenger tubes, taking the letter canisters that came out of them and quickly finding which mailbox they had to go into or if it had to be sent through another tube. It was insanity to say the least.

Edmond went over to one of the counters, giving the bell a light tap before speaking into the microphone next to it.

"Scott Ritchie?"

A man with blond curly hair came running up, a grin on his face.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite regular." He chuckled. "What can I do for you, Edmond?"

Edmond rubbed the back of his neck.

"Is there any mail for me today from… you know?"

"Ah, Ms. Bridget. One moment." Scott went over to one of the mailboxes, looking through a few letter canisters before bringing one over. "All the way from Central City State."

Edmond eagerly took the canister as it was handed to him.

"Goodness, she's farther out than I was expecting."

"Well, she is part of one of the biggest dance troupes here in Halitus." Scott smiled. "It's no wonder they made it all the way to Central City State to perform."

"And I couldn't be happier for her." Edmond held the canister close to his chest. "I just eagerly await her return."

"And I sure she eagerly awaits you to read that letter and write a reply." Scott gave a smirk. "Now I better see you in here in a few days with a letter canister addressed to her."

Edmond saluted.

"Sir, yes sir."

"Good. Now get out of here." Scott waved his hand at him before going back to sorting letter canisters.

Edmond chuckled before hurrying out. He kept looking down at the letter canister every now again as he made his way home, reading the print on it multiple times.

"To Edmond Wilkinson from Bridget Martel."

Soon enough, Edmond was home. He quickly shed his coat and hat, hanging them up on a wall hook along with his work bag.

He set the letter canister down on a counter as he got a pot from one of his cabinets, filling it with water before putting it on the stove, turning on the heat. He waved his hand over the pot to be sure it was warming up before returning to the canister, eagerly popping open the lid and taking out the letter.

He let out wistful sigh as the scent of lilacs filled the room.

_I love it when she scents the letters. Makes it feel like she's here with me._

He unrolled the letter, leaning back against a counter as he began to read.

"My dear Edmond,

Central City State is more amazing than I ever imagined it being. Oh, how I wish you could see it. They have some the greatest technological advances in steam technology that our dear Halitus could only dream of having. If there's ever a way, I want to be able to take you here so you can see it for yourself because I don't think any description I could give would be able to truly describe it.

Our troupe is doing well in the city. People have really enjoyed our performances and they even threw flowers onto the stage after a finale one night. The best part for me though is that I've gotten to meet some of my idols like the Sunflower Dancer from Eden. She gave me pointers on how to improve my technique and even gave me her mailing address. She wants to keep in touch! Isn't that wonderful?

Oh Edmond… I really wish you were here. I'm having the time of my life but nothing would make it better than having you beside me during all this. So I could look out into the crowd and see those deep blue eyes as I dance. I look forward to returning home. I miss Halitus and I miss you. I can't wait to see your latest inventions and toys. They're always such a pleasure to see and it's always fun to watch you get so excited as you explain what they do and how they work.

I look forward to next month when see each other again.

With love,

Bridget Martel

P.S. I put a little gift in the canister. Hopefully no one in the mail system stole it. It's nothing big, just something you can wear on your tie and it matches your favorite vest. I hope you like it."

Edmond looked to the canister, picking it up before turning it sideways, shaking it a little, holding a hand under the open end. After a shake or two, a small brooch came out. Edmond's eyes widened at it. It was a gold brooch shaped like a gear that had a small ruby gem in the center.

"Oh, Bridget."

He held it up to the light, smiling at it fondly. He set down the canister, pinning the brooch to the center of his tie. He looked at it for a moment before he brought his hand over it, closing his eyes.

_One more month._

_Just one more month._


	2. Gossip

It was an off day at the manufactory. Well, one of the not so rare off days as it were. Edmond was all too familiar with them. It was a Friday, and not just any Friday either. It was the Friday before a big event that was going on in town the following day.

The event in question was the Fall Charity Festival the upper class was holding. Free food and all the like for the working class to enjoy. It was a kind gesture and was one of the few times that even the snobbiest of the upper class were willing to interact with the commoners such as Edmond and his co-workers.

However, Edmond didn't give much care to events like this. He enjoyed socializing with others and free food wasn't something he would turn down but he had plenty of other things to worry about at the moment. Mainly, making up the work his co-workers would leave in the wake of calling in on the day before the event.

It was stressful to say the least for Edmond and anyone else who decided to stick to their shifts. It would be double the amount of work and barely any time to rest at all.

Edmond wiped his brow as he finished putting the final touches on a set of gears, packaging them in to a canister and sending them on their way through an air tube. He sighed as another set of metals came in along with blueprints. He gave the blue prints a quick glance, holding back the urge to groan.

_More gears. Guess they're in high demand this week._

Edmond shook his head, pulling his goggles over his eyes, getting straight to work.

_It will be over soon. Just keep working and the time will go by quicker._

He glanced at the clock above his station, seeing he still had about another two hours to go before he was off the hook. Two more hours before he could go home and make a meal to fill his growling stomach. Two more hours before he could run like a mad man to the post office to send his reply to Bridget.

He glanced over to his work bag, eyeing the letter canister sticking out of it, Bridget's name barely visible. He would have gone this morning but the post office was packed to the brim with customers and getting to work on time unfortunately took top priority over sending a letter.

_And I have an appointment with Dr. Carter too right after work._

Edmond sighed.

He turned his attention back to his task, working carefully as he formed the metal into gears. Gears that would wind up in some intricate machine at some point in time. Edmond smiled a bit, thinking what kind of purpose they would serve once they left the manufactory.

Maybe it would assist in powering a machine that would help with water flow for a canal system or maybe even be responsible in controlling the flow of said canal system. It was also possible they could be part of some inventor's next great idea that could help tons of people with certain tasks or maybe even be part of the smallest little thing like a toy for a child to play with.

_Who knows, maybe they'll be part of one of my creations one day._

He chuckled at the thought, bouncing on his heels a little. He could see it now. Working his days away in his own private workshop, creating all manner of inventions that people could use to help with tasks and fun little toys and gadgets children could play with. His workspace would be so much better than the one he was in now. It would be a nicely sized table with all the room he would need for tools and parts. He would have a radio too, playing all the classical music he could enjoy, especially piano music. On top of that, it would be much cleaner, not musty and smokey like his current workstation. Also, there would be more light. He would be determined to have a window right above his workspace so he could get as much natural light as possible during the day before having to use any form of lamps to light his workspace once night rolled in. Most important of all, he would have an actual chair that he could sit in that would be just right for work, not having to stand for hours on end like he was now.

Then, once the day was over, he would retire to his home for rest and there waiting for him would be Bridget. A warm smile on her face and sparkle in her golden brown eyes, welcoming him home from a long day of work.

He sighed wistfully at the thought before straightening up as he heard the break whistle blow.

_Oh, sweet mercy! Thank you, Mr. Roberts!_

He set down the gear he was working on, quickly grabbing his lunch and hurrying out to the benches in the area. He sat down with a sigh of relief, digging right into his food, not even caring he still had his work gloves on.

He focused mainly on his food, listening here and there to the chatter of other co-workers that were sitting around the area.

"I swear I oughta have a word about this with Mr. Roberts about these lazy bums who basically ditch work for these events. He's got to have noticed this is causing a problem production wise." said a co-worker with a frustrated tone.

"Oh, I'm sure he has but not much he can do. Let's remember, we may be part of a big manufactory but he can't go firing people willy nilly. We're all he's got and well, he can't really say much to the upper class about those parties. They could easily get him into trouble." Another said in reply.

"True… Ah well, guess it's just what we're going to have to deal with. Hey, you hear about all the weird stuff going on in Central City State or just Lumen Solum in general?"

"Define weird. We always got weird stuff going on in all of Lumen Solum. The good and bad kinds of weird."

Edmond's ears perked up at this, raising an eyebrow.

_Something abnormal in Central City State?_

Worry washed over him as Bridget crossed his mind.

"The weird disappearances. You know, all those missing people cases that have been popping up as of late?"

"Oh yeah, been hearing about that. No one has been able to make any connections either. Every victim has been from all parts of the class scale and well… they basically have nothing in common. It's just random. It's one the most bizarre things the forces have seen according to the papers."

"Yeah, though gotta say, whoever is behind it is quite the mastermind. Not saying I want them to get off scot free, I just find it interesting they've gotten this far without being caught. It's been going on for months now."

"Well, I'm sure they'll catch whoever it is eventually."

Edmond hummed in thought at this but quickly shook his mind of it.

_Gossip will be gossip and I know for fact many around here just LOVE exaggerating the truth about stories they hear._

He decided to tune out the conversation, not wanting to think about it anymore. Though he couldn't help but glance over to his work bag, flickers of worry crossing his mind as he eyed the canister sticking out of it.

oooooo

"Have you been doing the stretches I recommended to you for your hands, Edmond?"

"Yes."

"Been remembering to take time off at the manufactory?"

"Yes."

"Been eating enough?"

"... Mostly?"

Edmond cowered a bit as the doctor before him leaned in closer, giving a glare that could freeze anyone's soul.

"Edmond, you're scrawny enough as it is. Let's not make that worse."

"I-It's not intentional, Jack! I swear!"

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Ahuh."

"No, really! I barely get enough food in while I'm at work sometimes because the breaks are so short or I just get caught up in socializing."

"What about the beginning meal of the day? Do you at least get that in?"

"Most of the time if I don't fall out of bed when I realize my alarm clock didn't go off properly."

Jack shook his head, walking away from Edmond, picking up a clipboard and jotting some notes down.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know. Chop me into bits and sell my parts on the black market?"

Jack looked back to him, giving both a disgusted and amused look.

"Very funny." Jack turned his attention back to his clipboard. "Well, seems everything checks out and I'm glad you didn't miss your monthly check up this time." Jack glanced to him again. "I hope you have an excuse for last time?"

Edmond tilted his head.

"Did my letter not get to you? Work went over time so I had to miss."

Jack shook his head.

"The mail system can be finicky. I swear we need more phones like they do in Central City State. It would make communication so much easier."

"Well, maybe I could fix that."

Jack smiled, seeing the glint in Edmond's eyes.

"I'm sure you could but you've got a lot to worry about right now, like your current job."

"Not for much longer." Edmond gave a determined look. "Once this month is over I'll have enough to open my shop."

"If you say so." Jack went back over to him, handing him a piece of paper. "Just some notes and my bill for the month. Also, please be careful when walking out after dark. I know we're a small little town but things can still happen."

"Of course." Edmond gave a confused look. "Though everyone knows that. Did something happen?"

"Eh, don't know if you read the papers much or if you listen to gossip but there has been a lot of weird disappearances going on around the country. Central City State has been getting hit the hardest but it's not limited to that area. I just worry about it possibly coming here."

"I've heard about it but I just figured it was blown out of proportion by gossip like every other piece of news."

"Well, it is real. I can tell you that much." Jack turned away, hiding the frown on his face as he started looking over the medical supplies in his cabinets.

Edmond's brow furrowed a little as he got off the exam table, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack… Did you lose someone?"

Jack was silent for a moment before he let out a sigh.

"I have a brother who lives in Central City State or I should say lived there. He was filed missing quite a few months ago when this whole thing started. I don't want to believe he's linked to the disappearances but… something in my gut tells me otherwise."

Edmond's eyes widened before a frown crossed his face.

"Jack I… I'm so sorry."

"I'll live." Jack cringed a bit. "I'm sure he's somewhere, I know it. I just need to find him. For all I know he probably got lost because he wandered off somewhere." Jack forced a smile. "He always had a bad habit of wandering off and getting into some kind of trouble. Typical Dante."

"Is that his name?"

"Yep. Dante Carter."

"Heh… I wonder why I haven't heard of him until now."

"Well, didn't really have a reason to bring him up." Jack shrugged. "I've only known you for a few months after all. Sure, I don't mind you calling me Jack but hey, gotta keep some secrets to keep you on your toes."

"True, very true." Edmond gave a gentle look. "Tell you what? If I see him, I'll drag him right back to this medical office or your home ASAP."

Jack looked to Edmond, smiling a little.

"Heh… Thank you, Edmond. Though, just so you know…" Jack dug into his pocket, pulling out a pocket watch, opening it to show a photo on the inside of the cover. "This is what he looks like."

Edmond looked, seeing the photo showed Jack next to a man who was a little younger than him that had dark hair and specs, a gentle smile on his face.

"Noted. I'll do my best to remember that."

Jack nodded, staring at the photo of him and his brother fondly before pulling away from Edmond, closing the watch. He picked up his clipboard, taking the papers off it and putting them into a file.

"Thank you again, Edmond. Now, get out of here before the post office closes." Jack eyed canister sticking out of Edmond's work bag that was sitting on a table off to the side. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting."

Edmond looked at the clock, eyes widening before scrambling towards his bag, quickly slipping on his coat and hat.

"Will do! See you next month, Jack!"

Jack shook his head as he watched the man leave before opening his pocket watch again, staring at the photo inside.

_I swear, sometimes, Edmond reminds me of you._


	3. Disruption

The Fall Charity Festival was in full swing on main street. Loads of food placed on tables for all to consume from all ranges of flavors, music playing loudly from a band on a small stage and people dancing to their heart's content in the plaza or just socializing in general.

Edmond had only been to the Charity Festivals maybe only five times in his life. It was usually due to work that he couldn't attend, save the occasions Mr. Roberts decided to just shut down the manufactory for the day due to no one showing up. The following years of demand for his goods though kept this from happening often.

They happened at least 4 times a year in accordance to the seasons so there was always a chance he could go if he had time but it wasn't really something of his concern at the moment or something he really cared for in general.

Edmond glanced at the festival, spotting some of his co-workers enjoying the festivities. Some dancing, some socializing, some just enjoying the free food and some who clearly had too much from the spirits table and were stumbling around like fools, singing out key to the songs the band was playing.

He chuckled, seeing Emmett among them. The man was laughing as he was playing with two young boys with dark black hair, one of them riding on his shoulders and the other hanging onto one of his legs. His nephews, if Edmond recognized them correctly.

Edmond shook his head, turning his focus back onto heading to work. He was never really one for parties. It just wasn't something he found interesting since he would rather be at home tinkering or catching up on a book one of his favorite authors published or listening to music. With all the energy he spent at work, he didn't exactly have the energy for a party.

Not to say the times he had gone to the festivals were all bad.

He smiled a bit, thinking about one of those times. He shook the memory from his mind as he clocked in at the manufactory. He had work to and had to stay focused. He quickly slipped into his work uniform and went straight to work at his station.

As he worked on the parts in front of him, the memory started to flood his mind again.

It was the Spring Charity Festival. The manufactory was closed for the day and Emmett had somehow talked Edmond into going, despite the man's protests of wanting to go home and tinker to relax.

"Come on! It'll be good for you!" Emmett said as he dragged the man along. "I won't make you stay but at least stay for a few minutes. Get some food, socialize, dance and most importantly, unhermit for a bit. Staying cooped up all day isn't good for you."

"Emmett, I had a long day yesterday, your idea of loosening up is not the same as mine."

"I know, but it's my job as your friend to get you out of that comfort zone of yours."

Emmett shoved Edmond in front of him, the man stumbling into the food serving area.

"I'll be keeping an eye on the clock here on main street. You are required to stay for ten minutes. If you're bored out of your mind and want to go home by the time those minutes are up then you may leave. Deal?"

Edmond sighed, groaning a bit.

"Deal…"

"Good! Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a sister to harass."

Emmett ran off without another word, leaving Edmond to his own devices. He contemplated about leaving immediately but he didn't want to break his deal with Emmett. While he wasn't happy with the circumstances, Edmond wanted to keep his reputation of being a man of his word. Also, he knew Emmett would never let him live it down.

Edmond sighed as he looked at the food around him, deciding it wouldn't hurt to partake in some of it. He knew it was good, if his memories the previous times he had gone as a young adolescent and child recalled correctly. Not to mention the times he remembered his parents bringing home this particular food for them to eat in quiet rather than staying at the party.

Edmond picked up a few slices of garlic bread, biting into one of them as he walked over to a lamp post to lean against. He let his eyes wander around the festival, taking in all the sights of the activities. It was a happy event to see. People enjoying themselves as they danced, socialized or were enjoying the food.

He had to chuckle a bit at the upper class people he could see hanging around the sidelines, not wanting to associate with the "riff raff" that was the working class. They had looks of disgust as they observed others of their class who had no qualms of doing so.

Edmond glanced towards the clock, sighing as he saw only one minute had gone by yet it felt like it had already been an hour.

_I just want to go home._

He finished the last of his garlic bread before he turned his attention to the dance floor, seeing a slow waltz had begun in accordance to the music the band was now playing. It was nice and calm and the movements of the couples were quite mesmerizing. Like something out of a dream.

"Excuse me, sir?"

Edmond jumped, seeing a woman was standing next to him. She had dark brown hair that was tied in a side braid, hanging over her right shoulder. Her skin was a beautiful tan color and her eyes were golden brown. She was dressed in a light purple shirt that had suspenders and a corset worn over it, attaching to dark purple skirt with gold accents that hung above her ankles, showing off her detailed boots. To top it all off, on her head was a bowler hat that had lilacs adorning it.

"U-Um…" Edmond cleared his throat. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Are you by yourself?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Sort of." Edmond rubbed the back of his neck. "A friend brought me here but went to go be with his family. I don't mind it though. I usually prefer keeping to myself. I'll actually be leaving in a few minutes."

"I see." the woman smiled sweetly. "Well, since you still have time before then, would you like to dance with me?"

Edmond got a stunned look on his face.

"W-What?"

The woman giggled.

"You don't have to if you don't want to but I love getting to know strangers through dancing."

"W-Well I um…" Edmond's cheeks were turning pink. "I just… I would be honored but thing is I uh… I don't know how to dance."

The woman grinned before taking his hands, pulling him onto the dance floor.

"Then I'll lead."

Edmond gulped as he got into position with the woman. He was stumbling, keeping his eyes on the ground as the woman lead him through the steps. He couldn't stop shaking nor could he manage to look at her.

"Hey."

They stopped moving, the woman tilting his chin up.

"Relax." she smiled. "Just keep your eyes on me. Don't look at your feet."

Edmond gulped, nodding, doing as told as they began again. This time, he didn't stumble as much, his feet getting used to the movements. Soon enough, the two were gliding along the dance floor and instead of the woman leading, it was now Edmond.

"See?" the woman giggled. "You got it."

Edmond blushed, smiling a bit himself.

"T-Thank you. Ms…?"

"Bridget. Bridget Martel."

"P-Pleased to meet you Ms. Martel. E-Edmond Wilkinson at your service."

"Edmond. Such a nice name." Bridget giggled again. "And please, just Bridget will do."

"A-Alright um… So, uh…"

"What do you do for a living, Edmond?"

"I work at the manufactory in town but I eventually want to open my own shop to sell my inventions."

Bridget's eyes lit up with wonder.

"What kind of inventions?"

"Well, a variety of things from household tools to toys for children to play with. I admit I'm a jack of all trades when it comes to my craftsmanship but household tools and toys are my favorite to make."

"That's incredible." Bridget smiled warmly. "I'll definitely want to see your shop when you open it."

Edmond blushed, a huge grin on his face.

"T-Thank you. What about you Ms.- uh Bridget? What do you do?"

"I dance." Bridget giggled. "I'm part of one of the troupes here in town."

"I see. Which one?"

"The Forces of Nature. I'm the Fire Dancer."

They stopped as Edmond felt the air leave him as he realized who he was dancing with.

"You… You're thee…" He pulled back, bowing as fast he could. "Ms. Bridget Martel it is a huge honor to meet you."

Bridget blushed, playing with her braid a little.

"So, you've heard of me?"

"Heard of you? I've seen you perform. Goodness, how did I not recognize you?" Edmond was bright red. "You and your troupe are amazing but your dance number in particular is just graceful and dream like that I can't tear my eyes away and you're beautiful-" He clamped his hands over his mouth, backing away a little.

_Oh goodness, what am I even saying!?_

"So, you're amazing in every way shape and form."

Edmond froze up as he felt an arm come around his shoulders. That arm belonging to that of Emmett, who had a huge grin on his face.

"He really is a huge fan of the dancers here, especially The Forces of Nature. Doesn't help you guys use classical music for your dances, which, by the way he is a huge sucker for."

Edmond just wanted to sink into the ground at this rate.

"Emmett. Stop. Please."

"What? I'm just helping you out here."

Edmond hesitated before looking up at Bridget, seeing she was blushing madly, a stunned look on her face.

"I… Um…" Edmond started fumbling with his fingers. "You… You really are amazing. I just…" He lowered his head. "Sorry. I stepped out of line."

Bridget's look softened as she went over to him, tipping his chin up.

"I'm flattered by your compliments. I usually don't get many so I am honored that you like my dance in particular, Edmond."

Edmond perked up, relaxing.

"Y-You're welcome, Bridget."

Bridget smiled, before offering a hand to him.

"Would you do me the honor and dance with me again? I want to finish this time and… I'd like to get to know you better."

Edmond nodded, taking her hand.

"I-If you're sure."

"I am." Bridget brought him into position, smiling softly. "After all, I only dance with gentlemen."

The memory faded as the break whistle sounded off, snapping Edmond back to reality. Had it been that long already?

He looked down at his work, seeing he had barely even started on the gears he was supposed to be making. He brought a hand to his face.

_Perfect. Juuuuuust perfect._

He sighed, setting down his work, grabbing his lunch and book before heading out to his usual spot. He sat down, running a hand through his hair. He opened his book, looking at Bridget's picture. He knew he missed her but he never got this distracted before while at work. Usually it was because of her he worked so hard and got plenty done in a day.

He frowned, thinking about what Jack had told him and the gossip he had heard the other day. Maybe that's why he couldn't stop thinking about her. It was worry of what he might lose. He felt his blood go cold at the thought of Bridget possibly disappearing. Never being heard from or seen again. He shook his head, trying to clear the thought from his mind.

_No. No. She's fine. Bridget is a strong young woman who can hold her own. She'll be fine. She'll be home soon. No one is going to kidnap her. She'll be fine. She'll be fine._

Edmond ate what he could of his lunch, though admittedly he wasn't hungry after being haunted with such terrible thoughts in regards to Bridget. When it was time to go back to his station, he was hoping to drown all the thoughts out with work but the thoughts still lingered. Images of Bridget being taken away from him by some stranger as she screamed helplessly, Edmond unable to do anything.

Edmond shook his head.

_Focus… FOCUS._

Work felt longer with these thoughts swirling in his mind. He was glad when it was finally over. He needed to go home and clear his head. Maybe a nice warm bath or something.

He was soon in the locker room, changing back into his casual attire. The last thing to come out of his locker was the brooch Bridget had given him. He stared at it for a moment before clasping his hand around it, holding it close to his heart.

_Please, come home safe._

He pinned the brooch to his tie, grabbing his bag and hat before heading out of the locker room. He about to head out the door when he heard an alarm bell sound off.

_That sounds like it's coming from one of the generator rooms!_

Edmond hurried to the source of the alarm. There, he saw a man dismantling one of the power generators, quickly packing away parts in his rucksack.

"Hey!" Edmond shouted, producing a wrench from his bag, ready to charge. "Stop what you're doing!"

The man looked to him, annoyance in their eyes.

"No. I won't stop. I need the parts and what can you possibly do to make me stop?"

Edmond was shaking but he did his best to keep his composure calm.

"I-I'm not afraid to use this wrench. I-I'll call security-"

"Security is fast asleep." the man grinned, showing a tranquilizer gun that was attached to his belt. "As is your boss and anyone else I could find who would still be here even with the festival going on. So, you're all alone."

Edmond swallowed hard.

"I-I'm not afraid of you. I'm not afraid to use force!"

"Show me then." The man snickered.

Edmond took a deep breath before charging, raising his wrench.

It was only a split moment before the wind was knocked out of him by a bullet that hit his right shoulder. He fell to the ground, holding his shoulder tightly, trying not to cry out in pain.

The man chuckled as he blew the smoke off his pistol, finishing what he had started on the generator.

"You'll most likely bleed to death before someone finds you." He said, slinging his rucksack over his shoulder. He walked over to Edmond, stepping on his wounded shoulder, pointing his pistol at his head. "I wonder if I should grant you mercy and just kill you now."

Edmond looked up at him, fear in his deep blue eyes.

"No… No, please…" Tears were streaming down his face. "Please don't…"

The man hummed in thought, his finger twitching at the trigger. He laughed before taking his foot off Edmond's shoulder, putting his pistol back into its holder on his belt.

"You know what? You deserve a slow death for trying to stop me and even if you do live, you get to lose that arm thanks to where I shot you. Which is a shame for you considering that's your dominant hand if I had to guess from how you were holding that wrench. So, you'll be out of a job too." The man laughed again before kicking Edmond in the stomach, knocking the wind out him. "So, a slow death or a long miserable life. Heh, I think I like both those outcomes better than killing you on the spot."

Edmond couldn't move, paralyzed by the pain in his shoulder.

The man took his wrench, putting it in his rucksack.

"I'll keep this as a reminder of you." the man said to Edmond before starting to head out of the room. "I can give you this, you were at least braver than the others who tried to stop me before I tranqed them. Reason I gave you the real gun."

Edmond was alone now. The alarm had ceased to ring, having been silenced by a single bullet. It was quiet all around save for the steam engines that were still running the manufactory.

He couldn't move and the world around him was starting to go dark. His right arm felt numb and his body was starting to go cold. He was trying to fight the urge to sleep but his body was growing weaker by the minute.

He slowly brought his left hand to his brooch, gripping it with whatever strength he had left as his eyes began to slide shut.

"Bridget… I'm sorry…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of the preview for Don't Make Deals with Demons. If you're interested to see the rest of the story and you liked what you've read here please consider buying the book over on Amazon by following this link here: https://www.amazon.com/dp/B07GBPDTLH
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
